I missed You
by Amarioko
Summary: She had to leave.Her mom got a job offering in america.She had to leave her friends,her home,And Him:Her bestfriend.He was the only one that understood her,but she had to leave. She returns 9 years later..Does he remember?
1. Chapter 1

_**I missed You**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha**_

_**Amarioko: I hope you like it...I tried to make it as emotional as possible...You know sad scenes...please read and review...Thanks so much. Bye...**_

_**In Higurashi Kagome's room. 12 A.M...**_

Beads of sweat poured down her beautiful pale face. She whimpered tossing and turning in her bed.

Her blanket held her legs tied together. She whimpered again her dream of years ago coming back to her.

The day she had to leave. It all came back to her in her dream...The day she had to leave friends...Her home...**_Him..._**

**Dream**

_**Kagome's P.o.v.**_

_**9 years ago...**_

_**She panted...Running as fast as her little legs would carry her...to Him...Her best friend...The only one who really understood her.**_

_**Her beautiful Azure eyes glittered with fresh tears remembering what her mother had said to her. **_

_**Flashback**_

_**" Kagome..." Mrs. Higurashi said to her daughter who lay in bed. She shook her daughter lightly. kagome groaned and opened her sleep fogged eyes to stare into her mother's sad brown one's. " Ma'ma? What's wrong?" kagome's little voice asked her mother soflty laced with worry. " I...I-I'm so...so s-sorry...ka-kagome..." Mrs. Higurashi sobbed. "M-mommy?" Kagome's eyes glistened with tears seeing her mother's sad face. " M-mommy got a job offering..." Mrs. Higurashi stated. Kagome smiled. " B-but...We have to move...M-move to America..." She finished. Kagome stared at her mother...Her eyes lost all of their light and happiness. They looked hollow...**_

_**" P-please...H-honey D-d-don't look at me like that..." Mrs. Higurashi touched her daughter's shoulder but kagome jumped back as if she was burned... " No...You're lying..." Kagome's voice began to break... " Y-you have to be..." Her mother just shook her head sadly and broke down into sobs once more. " H-h-how Could you! Did you even bother to ask what I thought Ma'ma? What if I wanted to stay here with Him!" Her eye's shown betrayal and glittered with tears making her eyes look bright. Kagome ran from her room. Running down the stairs and grabbing her coat...then she remembered...the locket...She ran back up stairs to see her mother half on her bed sobbing un-controlably. she felt her heart break but pushed it away running to her jewelrybox and pulling out a silver chain with a heart locket attached. She glared angrily at her mother tears running down her face before running out of the room once more.**_

_**She was going to the place...The Place where they would always meet. She knew her mother would call them...His parents. She had to say goodbye...she just had to say goodbye to the only one who understood...Her bestfriend...**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**She sobbed brokenly. How could her mother do that to her? Accept the job without even asking her? tears blurred her vision as the park came into view. she ran to the place...their place...She panted...Th- there he was! How did he know? He always amazed her. She whimpered catching his attention. His molten golden gaze shifted to her. He was beautiful...Her best friend...His Silvery hair that went down his back blowing slightly in the suddem breaze. The sunrise to his back giving his hair an gold-orange tinge. **_

_**This was her bestfriend...Her Sesshoumaru...He at the age of eight and her at the age of seven have been friends since she was**_

_**three. He smiled at her. She smiled back...at least tried to...Seeing him this way...He looked so happy...she didn't want to take it away. She wasn't sure that he would miss her as much as she would miss him. " S-sess.." She said brokenly. His eyes took a look of worry. Angry tears ran down her face. She ran at him and he opened his arms awaited her big hug. She wore her pink pajama's with silver lining and her brown coat with fur lining the hood and sleeves. He wore jeans with a blue button-up shirt. She ran into his arms wrapping her arms around his waist crying into his shirt. " What's wrong Kags?" Sesshoumaru asked. " M-my m-mom got a job offering..." She sniffled. Sesshoumaru smiled. " My congra-" "We're leaving...me and my mom..." Kagome cried into his shirt.**_

_**His smile dropped. " Why?" he asked. " Her job is supposed to be i-in A-america..." She sniffled again. " I don't want to go S-sess."**_

_**She whimpered. " Kagome..." he sighed his grip on her tightening. Was this how it would be? Was he to lose his bestfriend? He hoped she would never leave...but now it was happening...nothing he could do about it...He sighed... " Kagome...I wish you didn't have to leave...I'd be losing my best friend."Sesshoumaru said sadly. " Sess...I-I have som-something for y-you." She said pulling out the locket. She handed it to Sesshoumaru. His clawed hand brought it up to his face as he opened it. ( Sango's theme song plays in the locket...just so you know...If you've heard it.) The music played in the locket. He read the words carved into the locket.**_

_**Kags&Sess **_

_**Bestfriend's forever.**_

_**Never to forget.**_

_**" Th-thankyou kagome..." He said. a light blush stained his cheeks. Then he remembered. He was going to give this to her when she got older...but...she was leaving. It was his mother's...she was still alive...but she told him to give it to the one he loved...he loved no one as of yet...but his bestfriend was good enought. He pulled a little violet box out of his pocket. " Mother wanted me to give it to ' The one ' but you're the closest thing I have to it." he smiled. Kagome's cheeks took a pink tint. She took the box into her hand. Whe she opened it she gasped. It was a gold locket...a round circle shaped locket with a blue cresent moon in the middle. A silver star in the middle. She opened it to find word in the locket. Unlike hers though. **_

_**To my Beloved.**_

_**Your beauty shines brighter then the stars**_

_**My love for you shall last forever.**_

_**May you never forget me with this locket around your neck.**_

_**She blushed hard. Looking up into his golden eyes she leaned up...and he leaned down...He kissed her...as he pulled away he said the words he wished he would never have to say... " I'll miss you kagome...Good bye...My bestfriend..." He turned and began to walk away. Only to stop when a soft voice called out. " Sess..." he turned to see her tackle him in a big hug. " I- I'll miss you s-so m-much S-se-sess...Don't you ev-ever forget me kay? Be - because I'm nev-never gonna forget you...You were my bestfriend...The only one who understood me...And now I'm losing you...Moving away...It's...It's just so hard..." She sobbed into his shirt. He hugged her tight. He pulled away and looked down. She backed away from his embrace...turning so fast...Running...Running away from her only bestfriend...never seeing him again...**_

_**End Dream**_

She sat up in bed panting...and began to sob...She hated that dream...Why? Why couldn't she forget? Oh...She remembered...she promised...promised to never forget. Never forget about him...And she never did...


	2. Chapter 2

_**I missed You**_

_**Amarioko: Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it. Read and review.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Sesshoumaru sighed as his girlfriend Kagura of 2 years talked about how her day went. No ' How was your day baby' or ' I hope you had a good day. tell me about it will you?' he growled softly low enough so the wind youkai wouldn't notice. He is a Inu-Youkai of Royalbloodline.

His markings showed that he was to be the next lord of the western lands but uh...there were no more western lands.

But when he was old enough he would take over his father's company Taisho Inc. His silvery-white hair now hung down to mid-thigh and his eyes molten-gold like the sun but such coldness that a snowstorm couldn't keep up with. He zoned kagura's talking out. He needed to study for a big test tomorrow not chat about the latest fashion or how her day went. He growled again this time catching kagura's attention. " You arlight Sesshy?" she asked. " I'm fine kagura." he said pulling her close and kissing her head. she smiled and continued talking. It was the end of the day and he was walking his girlfriend to her car. She smiled at him and hopped into her car. " Love you Sesshy-kun. See you tomorrow!' he growled and she laughed as she drove off. He sighed an he got into his car. Another day and more homework not to mention the big test he had to study for.

Once he got home he opened the front door with his key. " Inuyasha I'm home." he called to his younger brother. " Feh hey Fluffy." Inuyasha called from his room. He walked into the kitchen opening the cabinets looking for something to eat before he was to study. Ramen...ramen...ramen...He growled. This was the last time he gave Inuyasha money to go shopping. he picked Chicken flavored Ramen. When his ramen was done he went up to his room to get some studying and homework done. **3 hours later...8:30 P.m **" Nh...Finally... I thought i'd never get done studying and doing homework with all the homework the teacher's are giving us lately." Sesshoumaru sighed as he plopped down on his bed. he had changed into his sleep pants before he started studying. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

_**Dream **_

_**Looking up into his golden eyes she leaned up...and he leaned down...He kissed her.**_

_**She sobbed into his shirt...He hugged her tight... She backed away from his embrace...turning so fast...Running...Running away **_

_**Who are you? Why am I dreaming of you? Please...answer me...**_

_**Remember me...Don't forget me please...If I ever left would you miss me?...You promised you'd never forget me!...But you did! You forgot me...You forgot me...You forgot...Why?...How could you forget me...You promised...But you forgot...Forgot...Promised...Why...Remember...Don't forget me... **_

_**He heard a voice echo these words in his head...He knew the voice yet...Didn't...**_

_**Azure eyes flashed into his mind...**_

_**End Dream **_

He sat up in a cold sweat. Damn... That dream...He had that dream again. He looked over to his clock... 3:00 A.m

He growled and hopped out of bed. Might as well take a shower to rinse the sweat off of his body. After he showered...3:15 A.m

He was dressed in his uniform. " Might as well study more for the test." he said as he sat down in his chair.

3 hours and 30 minutes later... " I believe I'm going to pass this test." He said sliding out of his chair. " Time to wake up Little brother." Sesshoumaru smirked. 5 minutes later..." COLD! FLUFFY YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Inuyash shouted. Sesshoumaru stepped out of Inuyasha's room bucket in hand. He smirked satisfied. Hm...It was Friday...Well to school he went.

Lunch...

" Sesshy!" kagura called up to him. He looked down to see the token of his affections. " Kagura." he smiled. Kagura blushed she jumped up with him. " Listen...I'm really sorry...I've been so selfish...only talking about me..." She sighed then smiled apologetically. ( er...Spelling?)

He nodded his head. " It's fine." he said to her. " Is something wrong? Anything you need to talk about?" she asked concerned.

" Hn...I've been having this wierd dream...This voice...Female I believe...Keeps telling me I forgot...I'm not sure It's confusing." He said confused. " Hmm...Well If you ever wanna talk about it." She smiled. He smiled back at her. But somehow...These dreams...they were starting to make him feel he Forgot or lost something...Something really Important...something he should have never forgotten or lost...He sighed.

" Kagura!" Kagura's friend Yura called up to her. " Gotta go. Love ya' " Kagura said kissing him. She jumped down and waved. He waved back.

Sighing again he picked at his un-finished cold lunch...He didn't feel very hungry anymore. He jumped down from his tree and decided to go to classes. He felt so in-complete.

_**After school...**_

" Sesshy..." Kagura said. He looked up to see his girlfriend. She was sitting on the trunk of his car. Hr smiled at her. She motioned for him to come forward. He came up to her and she pulled him close. He kissed her and she nipped at his neck. He ran his claws down her back tickling her. He licked her lower lip asking for entrance. She let him in. He kissed her passionately. She smiled into the kiss. Sighing in content she couldn't help but laugh because his tickling just happened to be getting to her. Sesshoumaru moved out of her grip and she hopped off his car.

He smacked her butt and hopped into the other side of his car. She got into the other side. He turned to see her with a blush prettily spread across her face. He grinned. This happened to deepen her blush. He just loved to see her squirm because of him. He dropped Kagura off at her house. When he got home he saw Inuyasha in front of the T.v in the living room Ramen in hand watching one of his favorite shows.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eye's and passed Inuyasha purposely getting into his view of the T.v. Making Inuyasha protest. " Hey Your in the way." He growled. " I know." he growled back at his brother. Inuyasha just _Feh'd_ and turned away. Sesshoumaru rolled his eye's again going up to his room to take a nap.

Dream

_**A young girl at the age of 6 ran up to him... Azure eyes...Raven hair at shoulder-length...**_

**_She smiled... " Happy birthday Sess!"_** **_she held out something in her hand...a rose...a White rose...He looked down...She had pricked her finger. He took the rose and smiled...Her picked up her pricked finger and brought it to his lips...He put it in his mouth much to her shock... Her Beautigul Azure eyes went wide... " I-I...I B-bought you th-the rose...S-sess I worked h-hard so my mo-mommy would give me some mon-money..." she stuttered blushing._**

_**He smiled and kissed her finger letting it fall back down next to her side... " Thankyou...It's really nice...Nobody ever gave me flower's before..." She blushed then grinned. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. He took he small hand in his and lead her towards the swings. Once she sat down her pushed her back and forth...back and forth...**_

_**Their parents watched not too far away.**_

_**" They'd be such a great couple." he heard...a woman...the girls mother he supposed whisper to his mother. " Hm...Perhaps we could do a bit of planning?" His mother responded to her mother. They both smiled knowingly. **_

_**You forgot...You promised...Remember...Remember me...Remember us...You forgot...Promised...Remember us...**_

_** he heard the voice whisper to him...  
**_

**_End Dream_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I missed you_**

Kagome sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. Yawning she slipped out of her blanket letting her barefeet touch her soft carpet. She streched her arms above her head. Once she heard her back crack she let her arms down. Her once Raven locks now a Silvery-gold. Her bangs always coming down to cover her eyes. Her eye's though still Azure now had a silver shine to them. The most adorable part of her transformation was the puppy ears that poked out of her bangs. Her hair now came passed her bottom. Her nails now lengthened to deadly Claws. Her teeth once dulled now sharp fangs able to tear meat. One Crimson stripe adorned each of her pale cheeks along with her wrist and hips. But this was no suprise to her. She was use to waking up to this as her Reflection. She learned a year ago that her mother had sealed her Demon blood until she was old enough.

And she didn't want her daughter to be picked on for being a Inu-hanyou. Inu...fine...Hanyou...Not acceptable. A discrace is what they call her. But she just smiled brightly and turned away Accepting the names they threw at her. Though she looked like she didn't care inside it was slowly eating at her heart and soul...Not to be accepted...Not here in america...No.

Kagome sighed and changed out of her nightgown. Switching to a pair of jeans and a black shirt.**_' The words you throw at me knock me down'_**

Said on the front of the shirt. on the back it said **_ ' But I only stand once again...Stronger.'_** Kagome smiled and ran down stairs.

" Ma'ma...?" kagome asked as she entered the kitchen. Her mother was oddly bright and cheerful this morning. " Oh kagome! Good morning sunshine!" Mrs. Higurashi chirped. Kagome smiled. " What's got you so cheerful this morning?" Kagome asked as her mother poured her a glass of orange juice. " Oh! Well...I know how upset you were when we had to leave all those years ago..." her mother started. " Ma'ma..." kagome warned. " Oh come on dear..." Kagome frowned. " I have friends here now." she said with a sigh. " B-b-but..." Mrs. H stuttered. " M-mom...Not the lip thing..." Kagome said panicked. " O-oh dear I - I'm fine..." Mrs. H. Said as she sat down watery smile on her face.

Kagome sighed giving in. Kagome hugged her mother. " For you..." she whispered. Mrs. Higurashi's face lit up. " Oh...I just missed my friend Karai(Sesshoumaru's mom) so much." Mrs. H. sobbed. Kagome rubbed soothing circles in her mother's back. " I know mom...I know..." she said quietly. " B-but dear...You'll get to see all your old friends again...Aren't you happy about that?" Mrs. H asked. " Estatic." kagome muttered. " What's wrong dear?" Mrs. H asked her daughter. " You know how Sesshoumaru felt about Inuyasha his hanyou half-brother." kagome whispered. Mrs. H. sighed. " Dear...If he can't live with what you are he's not worth your love." Mrs. H. said. " Mo-om! I'm not in love with him." Kagome said her cheeks taking a pink tint.

" Well...I have our tickets and everything! This will be just so wonderful getting to see my old friend again." Mrs. H. Said excited. Kagome smiled warmly at her mother. She loved her so much. Then kagome's smile dropped. What would she tell her 3...and only friends here? Kagome sighed going up to her room to pack and call Eri,Yuka and Ayumi. **Briiiing Briiiing Brri-**

Kagome talked while packing.

**Eri : Hello?**

**Kagome: Eri...Can you add yuka and Ayumi to the line?**

**Eri : Sure Kagome. **

**Ayumi: E'llo?**

**Yuka: Kashi Residence. **

**Kagome: Guys...I'm moving...**

**Eri : Wha? Why?**

**Ayumi: No kags you can't move it's just not fair.**

**Yuka: Why do you have to move kagome?**

**Kagome: Er...My mom wants to move back to Japan. She missed her friends...And she thinks it'll be good for me to be with old friends**

**Yuka: But...but...**

**Ayumi: Do you agree with her?**

**Eri: Will you miss us?**

**Kagome: I dunno. Of course I'll miss you guys.**

**Ayumi : We'll miss you so much kago.**

**Eri: Yeah.**

**Yuka : I can't believe your leaving...You better call us! **

**Kagome: I wont forget you guys. I wont forget to call either.**

**Ayumi: I gotta go. Breakfast time. Bye.**

**Eri: Bye Ayumi**

**Yuka: Bye**

**Kagome: Bye Ayumi**

**Click.**

**Yuka: Gotta do homework. I dunno why they give us homework on weekends -snort- Bye guys**

**Eri: Later Yuka **

**Kagome: Bye Yuka**

**Click.**

**Eri: Well...It's just you and me kags.**

**Kagome: Yep...**

**awkward silence**

**Kagome: Well...I gotta go. I need to eat and finish packing.**

**Eri: Bye Kagome. Miss ya.**

**Kagome: Sigh...Bye Eri**

**Click click.**

Kagome plopped down on her bed. Sitting for a few minutes. She read a book for a few hours and watched some Tv. Packing her items all the same. " Kagome! Dinner!" she heard her mother call from down stairs. Standing up she stretched. She ran down stairs to eat dinner with her mother. Kagome sat down across from her mom. Mrs. H smiled at her daughter handing her a plate of Yellow rice and chicken. They decided that they would use forks and spoons and knives in america. " I'm so glad you agreed kagome." Mrs. H. said happily taking a bite of chicken. Kagome sighed then smiled at her mother. " As long as you're happy I'm happy." kagome said and took another bite of her food. " You have no Idea how happy this makes me." Mrs. H Chirped. Kagome smiled warmly and offered to do the dishes once they were done. After dinner kagome went up to her room changing into her nightgown and brushing her teeth. She slipped under the covers and got some rest. Tomorrow she would be going back to japan. She would meet all her friends again. She just hoped they were all okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I missed you_**

_**Amarioko: Hope you like this chapter! Thankies! Buh-bye! **_

_**1 day later**_

_**10:00 p.m. **_

Sesshoumaru sat up in his bed to the sound of **_Tap tap bang...Tap tap Bang... _**" Fluffy! Get up! She's coming back to japan!" Inuyasha called outside his door. " Who?" he asked coldly trying to hide his confusion. " You Idiot! You forgot her? You're bestfriend." Inuyasha grumbled. " This Sesshoumaru has no bestfriend." He said coldly putting his pillow over his head to dull the banging on his door. " Fluffy! You ass! You better be at the airport when she arrives!" With that Inuyasha stomped away from his brother's room. _' Bestfriend? Her?' _Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Azure eyes once again flashed through his mind. He felt a headache coming on. Hopping out of bed and grabbing some clothes he went into his bathroom to take a shower. 20 minutes later Sesshoumaru was dressed and heading down stairs. Just to hear his mother singing merrily.

" What has gotten you so cheerful,mother?" he asked coldly taking a bite out of a fresh hot poptart. " Oh my bestfriend is coming back to japan! She's bringing her daughter, your old bestfriend...Kagome." She said happily. _Kagome... _Sesshoumaru suddenly felt dizzy. " Dear, What's the matter?" his mother's voice called out ot him. " N-nothing." he stated trying to keep his cold mask in place. He shook his head clearing it.

" I thought you'd be happy to see you friend kagome. It's been 9 years..." she said.

_9 years...Kagome...Bestfriend. _ These things rung in his head. How could he forget? " She was such a charming young girl. Never wanted to go anywhere without you. Broke her heart to have to say goodbye." His mother's eyes started to water.

" You haven't forgotten have you?" She asked concerned. " I...I don't remember." he said quietly forgetting his cold mask for a moment.

" Oh dear, This might just break her heart for sure." she said sadly. " Hold on sweetie, I think I have something to help you." she said as she left the kitchen. She came back 5 minutes later.

" Here." she said handing him a silver box. He opened it up. There lay in the box was a Silver chain with a heart locket attached. He picked up the locket and examined it closely. Carefully he opened the locket to read the word inside while a small tune played from the insid of the locket.

_**"Kags&Sess **_

_**Bestfriend's forever.**_

_**Never to forget."**_

He read those words in the locket and suddenly felt very angry at himself. Why did he have to forget? This girl obviously cared for him. He just forgot her. He was such an Idiot. No...He wasn't an idiot...9 years can do alot to people...He be she was just a preppy,whiney wench now. Sighing he un-clasped the locket and put it around his neck making sure his shirt hid the locket. He went to leave the kitchen but stopped when he heard his mother's next words. " She gave it to you the day she left." his mother said quietly. He nodded.

" Thankyou, Mom." He said with a smile letting his mask slip for a second but quickly put it back in place. He left the kitchen unable to hear his mother's next words. " I think I just saw my old baby sesshy." she said with a sob. " He changed after she left...He turned so cold...I can rarely get him to smile..." Turning back to breakfast she realized that the poptarts burned. She cursed under her breath and threw the ruined pastries away.

_**6:00 p.m.**_

_" Attention all passenger's please stay seated. We are now landing. Do not Remove your seatbelt until the plane has come to a full stop."_

was what kagome heard ringing through her ear's as she woke. She looked out the window to see the airport. She yawned and looked over at her mom. She still lay asleep. _' Might aswell wake her.' _ kagome grumbled in her head.

" Mom..." Kagome shook her mom. " Huh,what sweetie?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter. " We're here." She said quietly. Mrs. Higurashi squealed. Kagome found herself laying her ears back against her head. " Oh, Sorry sweetie." Mrs Higurashi said with a small apologetic smile.

" It's fine." Kagome said smiling back at her mother. Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter. " I love you sweetie, Thankyou so much!" she said.

" It's no problem mom, I guess I would have been uspet if I didn't know how my old friends were at some point." kagome mumbled.

" Don't be so upset, oh the plane is landing. Let's go dear." Mrs h. said as she grabbed her daughter's hand barely giving her enough time to

un-buckle her seat-belt. Kagome had to Apologize several times for her mother bumping into people with her rushing to get off the plane to see her bestfriend once again. Kagome and her mother got off the plane 5 minutes later. " Oh! There she is!" mrs. H squealed. " Kaira!" she called catching the woman's attention. " Amaro!" Kaira said cheerfully. " It's been so long." they said in unison as the embraced eachother. "Jinx." they laughed.

Kaira gasped as she saw kagome. " Oh my goodness! Kagome! You're so...so...Grown up! So...Different." she said smiling brightly. Kagome chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. " Inuyasha." Mrs. Taisho called to her son. She turned around to see him walking towards her. " Inuyasha!" she called motioning for him to hurry. Inuyasha _feh'd _ and sped up his walking. Once he got there his mouth fell open.

" Ka-kagome?" he asked un-sure. She nodded. " B-but...You're hanyou." he said. She flinched. " S-sorry...It's just...Kagome was human..." he said still in awe of her new appearance. " I saw picture's, I know we've never met so...I'm Inuyasha." he said sticking out his clawed hand.

Kagome smiled and shook his hand. "Kagome." she said. " Glad to finally meet you." he said with a smirk. " So uh...Where's?-" Kagome asked.

Mrs. Taisho frowned and Inuyasha snorted. " Oh...It's okay...If he couldn't make it...Or..." kagome sighed. All of the sudden she reached behind her and flipped someone over her shoulder. " M-miroku!" she asked shocked. " K-kags!" he asked as he stared at her in awe. " Miroku you lecher!" a familiar and not so familiar voice growled. " S-sango!" kagome said again...shocked. " K-kago?" Sango said looking at her closely.

" Kagome!" sango squealed. Hugging her long lost friend. " I have missed you so." they said in unison. " Jinx!" they both giggled. Miroku smiled.

" It's good to have you back,Kagome." he said with a smile. All of the sudden his smile turned into a lecherous grin. " You're Totally hott kagome." he said with a wink. Inuyasha snorted. " Lech." he said under his breath. Kagome heard him though.

Sesshoumaru's phone vibrated against his hip. " What?" he said Icily. " Geeze Sesshy what's wrong with you?" Kagura asked. " I'm not in the mood." he said his icy tone not leaving. " Sesshy I believe we got passed your icy stage." she grumbled. " This Sesshoumaru is thoroughly pissed off." he stated the ice not leaving his voice in any word. " Sesshy, You're starting to piss me off with your icy tone. I'm your girlfriend, You weren't acting like this a few days ago!" she grumbled on the other line. " I'm in no mood for this, Kagura." He said 'Kagura' in such a way he was sure she wouldn't be calling him for a while. " You Ass!" was all he heard before she hung up. Sesshoumaru was on his way home from work.

He had a really bad day. He was in no mood. All he wanted to do was go home and take a relaxing shower and lay on his bed with a decent book. And that he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I missed you_**

**_Amarioko: _**I'm starting another story called ' I'm your Genie.' I'm still thinking who I should make find the lamp. Open for suggestions. Kagome is the Hanyou-kistune Genie. Neh. Her and sango are bestfriends. They were both turned into genie's by the ' Great one ' . Thankyou. Aslo have a new one called ' Do I know you ' . Please help me out. Read & review.

Sesshoumaru glared at his clock. Then he realized he didn't set his alarm clock. " Inuyasha." he growled to himself. He slipped out of his bed and wnet down stairs. Only to find a suprise. Since when did two other females live in his house? Shaking his head to clear it he looked over at his mother who wore a worried smile on her face. " Mother." he said nodding to her. She smiled and gave him a plate of food. " Sesshoumaru, This is Mrs. Higurashi and her daughter Kagome." she said quietly. Kagome's dog ear's twitched under her hat. She had her concealment spell on for now. "Hn." _Kagome... _

_**Flash back**_

_**" Sess." six year old kagome said catching his attention. " Yes kagome?" he asked. " If..." she started...rubbing her shoe in the ground making circles in the dirt. " If...I ever leave...Promise you'll never forget me?" she asked blush on her face. He grinned.**_

_**" Of course kagome. You know I wouldn't forget you...Now c'mere!" he said pulling her into a nuggie. " Ack no! My mom just brushed my hair this morning I don't want her to do it again!" kagome whined. " Hehe..." he laughed. "Nooo..." Kagome said playfully.**_

_**" You're at my mercy Young one." he said smirk in place. " Nu uh! You're only a year older!" kagome said holding up a finger.**_

_**" I'm still older." he teased. " Only by a little bit." She said pouting. " You're so childish." he said mockingly. " I am not!" she said still pouting. " You are too!" he said also starting to pout. " Are not!" " Are too!" "Are not!" Are too!" "Are not!" "Are too!" Are not!" "Are not!" "Are too!" " Haha got you." he teased. " I- Hey no fair! You cheated!" she said tackling him. Sesshoumaru was totally caught off gaurd by this and tumbling to the ground kagome straddling him. " Hey what are you?- Ahhh hah haa aah No- Stop-gasp- How-did-Gasp- you-find-out my weak spot?" he asked out of breath from her tickling him. " Your mother." she said grinning. **_

_**" Mother!"**_

_**Sesshoumaru growled. " Uh oh." Mrs. Taisho said as she ran inside leaving a dumbfounded Mrs.Higurashi in her wake. Then Sesshoumaru came rushing passed and she smiled knowing her friend was about to get by her own son. " Wha... Sesshou- Gah no! Not my- Ahh ha haahahh- Stop!" She said laughing hard. " No! You told Kagome my ticklish spot so now this is your punishment." he said teasing his mother. " H- ahaha- How did I raise such a cruel child?" she asked as Mrs.Higurashi entered with kagome on her hip. " You taught him your ways." Mrs.Higurashi said simply. Mrs. Taisho gasped. " I have a cruel friend aswell." She said in mock hurt. " Sess..." Kagome said geting his attention once again. "Yes?" he asked. "You promise?" she asked holding out her pinky-finger. " Promise." he said wrapping his bigger pinky-finger around her smaller one. She smiled warmly and embraced him in a strong warm hug. Sesshoumaru smiled and sighed taking in her comforting scent of Cherry blossoms and fresh rain.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

" Sesshoumaru?" Mrs. Taisho asked concerned waving her hand infront of his face. He quickly snapped out of it. He turned his golden gaze to the girl his mother called kagome. She smiled. He looked up to her eye's to find Azure eyes staring back. " Kagome..." he said under his breath. She grinned jumping up and running over and tackling him. " Sess!" she said smiling brightly. Sesshoumaru was once again caught of gaurd. He tumbled to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist. " Kagome...I can't believe I forgot..." he mumbled. Sne sniffled.

" I'm so glad you're okay...I thought that if I ever came back something teribble might have happened before I got here." she said muffled by his shirt. Sesshoumaru grinned. " You know I can take care of myself." He said staring down at her. " You're so stuck up." she said teasing him.

" This Sesshoumaru is not Stuck up." he grumbled. " You are too!" " Are not!" "Are too!" "Are not!" "Are too!" "Are not!" "Are too!" "Are too!" "Are not! I mean-...Arhg!" Sesshoumaru smirked in victory. " Cheater." Kagome grumbled. " You're still childish." he said. " Hmph." Kagome pouted. Kagome now noticed their audience and their position. Blushing bright red she jumped off of him running behind her mom. Mrs. H smiled. Sesshoumaru dusted the dirt off of his shirt. " Come kagome..." he said holding out his hand. " We must catch up." kagome took his hand and they headed to his room to catch up on things. The two mother's smiling knowingly at eachother. Now thta Mrs. H was back the plan was back in action. Plan : Get Kagome and Sesshoumaru together to make Incredibly cute grandchildren. They both smiled brightly giggling at how cute the grandchildren would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I missed you_**

_**Demon side. **Human side._

" Oh? well-"Kagome was cut off. Sesshoumaru's phone vibrated against his hip. " You wanna answer it?" she asked. Sesshoumaru flipped his phone open and checked the number. " My Girlfriend Kagura, You'll like her once you meet her." he said answering his phone. " Hello?" he asked coolly. " I'm sorry Sesshy - Sniffle- " Came kagura's voice on the other line. " It's fine, I was just having a bad day." he said no emotion in his voice.

" Okay, -sniff- I had a bad day too, I figured I'd call you and my day would go better...I'm sorry I snapped at you." She stated. As the conversation went on with Boyfriend and Girlfriend kagome felt sick all of the sudden. ** _What did you expect? That he'd fall in love with you?No chance. _**

_I have no Idea what you mean. **You can't lie to me, I'm part of you. You wanted him to love you and you know it. **Shut up. **You wished it was you he was saying ' I love you ' to. **Shut up... ** You wish he would take you into his arms and tell you how much he missed you and he didn't care that you were a hanyou. **_" Shut up!" kagome shouted hopping off the bed. She looked at Sesshoumaru's dumbfounded expression. " I-...I'm...S-sorry...I-...I gotta- go." she sobbed she bolted out of the room refusing to answer her bestfriend's plea's for her to come back. She looked to her mom and waved goodbye before grabbing her coat and running out the door. " Oh dear." Mrs. Higurashi said concern written on her face. _' It's happened again.' _Was the only thought that went through Mrs. Higurashi's mind. Mrs Taisho looked at the door concerned about her bestfriend's daughter. " What's wrong, Amaro?" Kaira asked her friend. " Please do not tell Sesshoumaru. My daughter is a half demon, She has fights with her Demon side, Sometimes it causes sudden outbursts to make her shout to no one but the beast within." Mrs. Higurashi stated. " Oh." Mrs. Taisho said simply. " My daughter wishes for no one to know what she is, It hurt her enough for people to know in America." Mrs. Higurashi said, Starting to sniffle. " She bottled all the pain up inside, Showing no one that their words actually hurt her." She went on. Mrs. Taisho nodded in understanding. " Inuyasha never had anything like that happen to him, But I'm sure I know what you mean." she responded putting a hand on her friend's shoulder for support. " I-..I just wish...That she could find peace...That nobody would tease her...Torture her...For being what she is."

Mrs. Higurashi now had tears running down her cheeks dripping to the floor. " It's alright, Your daughter is a strong woman, She'll be fine." Kaira said, Bringing her friend into a tight embrace. " Th..Thankyou." Amaro said hugging her friend tight.

_IdiotIdiotIdiotIdiotIdiot! **Damn straight, Idiot, You just made the one and only person you love think you're stupid, great job! **Shut the hell up! I hate you! I wish you would just go away. **Mmn. Sorry princess we're stuck together, But that's fine. You're not all peaches n' cream yourself. I'm your bad side, And supposedly you're human side is your good side,-snort- More like Naiive. **I'm not Naiive. I have a annoying demon side that wont shut the hell up. **Hey, If you want him, You can't be all Innocent. And Eventually you'll have to show him your Hanyou self. **I won't show him, I don't love him, I don't need anyone. **You will show him and you do need someone, Preferably him.I'm not so sure about the loving part because I'm you...And well he's your bestfriend It'd totally ruin the relationship**_

_-Sigh- Damnit, I'm talking to myself. **Nh, whatever, I'm out. **Thank god! ** But I'll be back Princess. **_

Sesshoumaru stared at the door his friend had recently bolted out of. " Hello? Hello?" Kagura's voice called to him from his cell phone.

" I'll call you back, Love ya. " he said calming her down. " Kay, Love ya." She said and hung up. He put his phone back to it's place, Clipped on his pants. "What got into her?" he questioned,confused. "You'll have to ask her about that." Inuyasha said, Leaning against the wall. " Hn, Perhaps I will, Little brother." Sesshoumaru said coolly. " Tch' Whatever." Inuyasha grumbled as he walked out of the room, Shutting the door behind him.

_**Amarioko: SOrry it's so short...I'm just getting kinda bored with it lately, But not for long. It'll get longer nad better! I promise... Heh... **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_I missed you_**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

**_

Kagome groaned, Opening her eye's to see Big innocent green one's staring back. She sat up quickly, Causing the figure to squeal and pull back.She got a good look, It was a little boy, Around 5 or 7, Fiery red hair, Big green eye's, A bushy tail and fox feet. A youkai, A kitsune Youkai.

" Hey there, Come on I won't hurt you." She whispered. The young kitsune was hesitant at first, But then threw himself into her warm embrace, Crying his eye's out. " Shhh, what's wrong?" She cooed, Brushing her currently un-clawed finger's through his hair. " M-momma...P-papa..." He whimpered. Her eye's softened, He was looking for his parent's? She sighed softly, Bringing him up so they were eye to eye. " Do you know where they are?" She asked. " D-daddy t-told me to ru-run..." He said, pushing back the tears that stung the back of his eye's. She nodded, Understanding his parent's probably didn't make it out alive. She pulled him to her chest, Humming a soft tune until he gave way into slumber.

She smiled down at his limp form, Deciding then and there she would take care of him, Until he found his parents, Or a good home, She couldn't just leave him in a foster home, They can't take care of kids individually, He wouldn't get the attention he needed.

Kagome gasped, Slapping herself for her stupidity. Her mother was probably worried sick. It wasn't that she couldn't take care of herself, No no far from that, It was that her mother wanted to know where she was constantly. Kagome groaned, Remembering the last thing she did before bolting out of her friend's house... 'Damn my other sides!' She cursed to herself... She has a Demon side, Human side, And herself...Hanyou. Kagome growled,The kitsune in her arm's shifted, But didn't wake, Much to her relief. Kagome sighed... " What's your name?" she asked, knowing she wouldn't get a response. The kitsune snored softly, Occasionaly shifting around to find a comfortable position. She smiled down at his innocent form, Snoozing and mumbling. She grinned, Instantly reminded of the kids she use to babysit. She frowned, Wondering how Shiori and Satsuki were doing. Did they miss her? Tch'! Course they did, They were stuck to her like glue...Seriously, When she told them she had to leave pretty soon, They latched onto her legs crying and whimpering begging her not to go. Satsuki was human and shiori a Half-demon, Like Kagome. Kagome never realized through her pondering, where her feet took her. The kitsune sat up in her arms, rubbing his eye's. " Ma'ma...Where are we?" he asked, She gasped looking down at him. She looked up, Suprised to see her old home, Right in front of her...It hadn't changed a bit. She smiled fondly at the old shrine...

* * *

_**Flash back...**_

_**Kagome age 4**_

_" Ma'ma..." Kagome whined, Mrs. Higurashi smiled, Picking her daughter up and giving her a kiss. Mr. Higurashi came up from behind,_

_Wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. She smiled up at him, snuggling back into his warm embrace. _

_**Flashback...**_

_**Kagome age 5**_

_Rain pit pat softly against black umbrella's, The dark clouds shielding any sun from peaking through, Several shed tear's of sorrow..._

_Kagome looked up at her mother, Then back to the 'black boxes'... " Mommy? When will souta and Daddy wake up?" She asked, Her eye's held innocence. Mrs. Higurashi's teary eye's looked down into her daughter's innocent one's... " Th-They're not gonna wake up sweetie." She responded, Breaking down into sobs all over again. Kagome frowned, Looking back to the 'boxes', And walking up to them. " Daddy, Souta.." She whispered, Tapping on the coffins. Her bestfriend, Sesshoumaru, Came up to her grabbing her hand and shook his head. She looked up to him, Confused... He frowned, Grabbing her arms her pulled her into a warm embrace. " Why won't they wake up?" She whispered into his silvery hair. He shook his head again. " They aren't sleeping..." He whispered back. " Are they gonna come back?" She asked, Her eye's shining with unshed tears. " No..." He said, Running a clawed hand through her raven locks. She blinked, the tears running down her cheeks, Blending in with the rain as they touched the dampened soil. She sobbed, Her shoulder's shaking as she put her arms around him.Her sobs shook her whole body, Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on her, Pulling her to his chest in a firm hold. Mrs. Taisho walked up to her friend, Putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her around, Pulling her into a comforting embrace to calm her._

_**Flashback...**_

_**Kagome age 6**_

_Kagome opened her eye's to find herself being carried, She looked up to see Sesshoumaru. " Sess..." she whispered softly. He looked down at her. She smiled at him, Yawning she snuggled back into his arms. He smiled softly at her... " Thank you..." She said softly,before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. _

_**End flashback..

* * *

**_

Kagome smiled, The kitsune just looked on confused...It was just a shrine.. " Where are we?" he asked. She looked down at him. " This is my old home..." she whispered. He looked back at the old shrine, Then looked up at her. " My name's Shippo!" He said, Smiling brightly.

" Kagome..." She responded. " Kagome.." He whispered, Testing out the new name. " I like it!" He giggled. Kagome put a hand to her mouth, Laughing softly at his childish antics. Kagome's cell phone vibrated at it's place at her hip, She snapped it open, Seeing her mother's name and number she quickly clicked 'Talk' so her mother could get through. " Hello?" Kagome greeted. " Kagome Higurashi! Where in the world have you been! I have been worried sick!" Mrs. Higurashi scolded on the other line, _Loudly. _ Kagome winced, Pulling the phone away from her ear.

" I'm sorry ma'ma." She whimpered, Sounding like a kicked puppy... " Kagome, sweetie, Don't scare me like that." Mrs. Higurashi whispered.

Kagome pouted, Catching the kitsune's attention. He looked up to her, Cute pout on his face aswell. Kagome couldn't fight back the giggle that bubbled it's way up her throat. " What's so funny, Dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked sternly. " N-nothing mom...I wan't you to meet someone." Kagom said happily. " Oh dear, I got the shrine back." Mrs. Higurashi said, Sniffling. " Oh Really! Ma'ma! That's so wonderful!" Kagome squealed.

" Kagome, What happened last night?" she questioned her daughter, Having an Idea about what happened. " Ma'ma, I had another fight with _them_." Kagome whimpered, Knowing full well her mother knew who _they _were. Human, Demon, and Hanyou...

" Oh dear, Kagome...Did you do what I think you did?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned, Worry clear in her voice. " Yes..." Kagome said, Her doggy ear's under her concealment spell flattened against her skull. " Oh sweetie." Mrs. H. Sniffled, Making kagome whimper. " Please don't cry ma'ma." She begged. " Kagome..., You're going to have to tell him sometime..." Mrs. Higurashi said soothingly. " NO," Kagome whimpered.

" I Don't want him to hate me! I don't want him to look at me in disgust! To look at me with those eye's full of hatred. I...I-...I just want to be his friend..." She cried. " I won't! I won't let him find out! M-maybe I should...Get Purified!" She shouted into the phone. " Kagome! Kagome hunny! Don't you dare! I love you Damnit! If you die I'll kill myself! " Mrs. H. Warned, Holding back tears. Kagome's eye's stopped watering. " M-mom...I'...I'm so sorry," She whimpered. " I never meant to say that..., I...I just... I don't want him to hate me.." She said, Tears starting all over again. " Kagome...Go to the shrine, I'll be home in a while..." Mrs. H. whispered. " Yes, mom." kagome whispered brokenly, hanging up the phone. " Kagome?" Shippo whispered, Innocent eye's staring up at her. She gasped, She forgot he was there! How cruel was she!

" Yes, Shippo?" She asked, Wiping the saltly trails away. " C-can I stay with you?" He managed to squeak out. She smiled warmly.

" Of course." She said, Picking him up and pulling him against her chest. Shippo sighed in content. Kagome looked up to the blue sky and one name crept into her mind...

_Sesshoumaru..._

_ **Amarioko: Well uh, I Uodated... -laughs nervously...- Hope you like it, hehe...Review!  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_I missed you_**

_**Chapter 8**_

Sesshoumaru passed his mother,Ignoring her conversation on the phone. " Mother, I am leaving, I have a date with kagura." He stated in monotone. His mother merely nodded her headand waved a hand in dismissal. _If_ he weren't Sesshoumaru Taisho he would have sighed and rolled his eyes. But... he _was_. Sesshoumaru shifted his keys in his picket with a clawed hand and shrugged his jacket it on, Saying a swift but polite goodbye he took his leave.

Mrs. Taisho shifted the phone on her ear. "Karai,Karai...? You there?", Amaro's soft voice called from the other side of the line. "Huh? Oh, yes I'm here." was Karai's sheepish reply as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Haha, Thought I lost ya there for a second, You were in _Dreamland, Again_." Amaro joked. Karai let out a soft snort. "So...," Karai's eyebrow rose, "Soo?" She copied. Amaro let out an exasperated sigh, "What are we gonna do? They're just teenagers, They have no idea about their feelings." She said, rolling her eyes. Karai let out a wistful sigh, "Remember when we were like that?" She asked with a dreamy smile. "Were we ever that young?" Amaro laughed. Karai's eyes narrowed, "Yes...,Well I was." She laughed when her friend protested with a loud, "Hey!". Karai cleared her throat, becoming partially serious. "Well..., First we'll have to get rid of that girlfriend of his. She's a nice girl but she's just not cut out for my Maru. She's too...-Um...too...--" Amaro cut in for her with glee.

"Demanding?...Bossy? (snicker) Agressive,Bitchy...Hmmm. I know! Self-centered!"Amaro suggested in a frenzy of quickness that Karai wouldn't have been able to keep up with were it not for her good hearing, also knowing her friend for all these years. Karai laughed at her friend's odd antics. "Yes, Self-centered." Amaro could clearly hear her smile through her voice. "Well...We'll just have to how strong this relationship is with this so-called 'girlfriend'." Amaro gave an evil laugh, making karai sweatdrop. Once Amaro shutup, much to Karai's relief, They continued talking. "Ahhh...How lovely it is to meddle." they said in unison. "Jinx!" They chimed together. "Yes...but if our kids catch us...finding out about our little plan...We'll be in...To put it in Inuyasha's words _'Deep shit'_." Karai commented with mirth. "Y-yeah..." Amaro agreed, gulping. Karai could almost hear her paling with the way her voice wavered. "Yes! B-but we'll be fine!" She tried to console her friend, but...to no avail. "Ha! Your son will take mercy on you. My daughter is just-...just, Fiery!" was all Amaro could say to describe her daughter when angry. "Yeah...," Karai giggled, "My son is icy..." She put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Yeah, Fire and ice make water...That'll cool them off." Amaro joked. Karai shook her head in amusement. "I'm sure your daughter will help my son overcome his icy ways and melt his frozen shield." Amarao let out a frightened squeal ,"IGottagokagomeishere!" _Click_... Karai looked at the phone with wide eyes, "Bye." She scoffed hanging up her own phone.

* * *

Mrs.Higurashi smiled a nervous smile at her daughter. Kagome in turn narrowed her eyes, Her mother was acting awfully supsicious. "Mother," Mrs. Higurashi winced. "Are you alright? You seem..._Nervous._" Kagome said in a casual tone. Mrs. Higurashi giggled with panic. "M-me? N-ner-Nervous? Why ever for? What Would I have to be nervous about? I mean I'm not hiding anything, Nope! not one thing! Heh.." Mrs. Higurashi scratched the back of her head in a sheepish manner. Kagome eyes narrowed even further. "Mother," Kagome said again. "K-kagome...Honey." Mrs. higurashi tried to say in a casual sweet tone, only to feed kagome's supsicions further. "What were you talking about, Mother dearest?" Kagome questioned, circling her mother as if she were to interrogate her like 'Jack bauer' In a 24 episode'. Mrs. Higurashi swore her daughter was gonna start asking stuff like "Where is the bomb!" She started to sweat. "Who were you talking to?" Mrs. H jumped, Kagome's voice popping her from her thoughts. "J-just K-karai..." She stammered. 'Woah woah waoh, Woah! I'm the mom here! I demand what's going on! I'm the alpha female! Not my daughter!' Amaro straightened and gave her daughter a hard glare. "It's none of your concern anyway." She said snootily. Kagome arched a brow. "Okay." She said simply. Amaro choked on her own saliva "O-okay! That's it?" She ranted. "Yep." Kagome shrugged, opening the fridge and grabbing a soda before walking off.

* * *

Sesshoumaru propped his chin on his open palm, listening to his lovely girlfriend talk with her sweet voice. "Omigosh! Sesshy, Did you know that Yura came back?" She squealed, not noticing Sesshoumaru's wince. "I did not." He frowned, Kagura overlooked it. Figuring he was mad that he didn't know. "Well She did! She came back! We're gonna have so much fun...(wistful sigh) Just like old times." She then took out her purse and dug through it before taking out a nail file. Sesshoumaru watched boredly as she messed with her already perfect claws. "Koishii," He interrupted. Kagura looked up with a fanged smile. "Your claws are fine." He said, a slight smile playing on his velvet lips. He almost laughed when Kagura's expression turned dreamy at his smile. "Yes, Sesshy." She put her item away, content to just stare at the Inu god before her.

Sesshoumaru's mind wandered to his first encounter with Yura.

_»Flashback» _

_Sesshoumaru walked down the halls of his highschool, practically gliding with his light, soundless steps. His silver hair swished behind him, swaying with his steps. His path was suddenly blocked, He narrowed his liquid gold eyes at the female standing before him. "H-h-hello Sesshoumaru-senpai." Stuttered the young female. He remained slient. "I um...," She coughed with uncertainty. "I was...wondering if...um..." Meanwhile while the poor girl was stuttering Sesshoumaru had his own thoughts. 'Please don't be another fangirl.'_

_Finally Yura popped the question, "Where do you get your hair done?" She asked with a timid smile. Sesshoumaru raised a silver eyebrow. "This Sesshoumaru's hair is his own to groom." He said in his deep monotone. He expected her to stutter an apology and scurry off in fear like most of them did. Obviously she hadn't been introduced to his fan club. Yura squaled, getting up on her tippy-toes to touch the silken strands. They felt cool as they slid through her fingers. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was glaring at her, wishing she would burst into flames and turn into a sticky puddle of goop before his feet, evaporating at his superior presence. Finally Yura had looked at his face, She gave him a 'seductive' smile and let her hands slide through his hair once more. She stood up and whispered in his ear, "I love your hair." Sesshoumaru's eye twitched. He gave her a cold look, stepping around her and walking off. Normally, He would have turned her to a puddle of fleshy goop with his poisonous claws...but It was against school rules to use any harmful youkai power's on campus. His mother wouldn't appreciate him breaking a big rule like that. She had her ways of getting through his cold mask and making him shiver with fear._

_**2 hours later...**_

_Scrub,Scrub,Scrub, Rinse. Scrub scrub scrub, rinse. Karai knocked on Seshoumaru's private bathroom door. "Sesshoumaru? What are you doing in there?" Scrub Scrub scu-pause... "Cleansing this ones hair of such filth." He stated. "Filth?" She questioned, needing to say no more. "Yura, A female below my class. Has touched This Sesshoumaru's hair with her filthy hands." He all but growled. Karai had to stifle a giggle. "I...see." She said with barely concealed laughter. Sesshoumaru had the urge to sigh. Scrub srub scrub..._

_»End Flashback»_

Sesshoumaru tuned into Kagura's talking, not wanting her to think he was ignoring her. "...-and she said. ' He's totally cute you should go out with him!'," Kagura rolled her eyes. "Is she dense or what?" Kagura sighed. Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod, having no idea what she was talking about. _' I wonder if Kagome would talk this much...?' _Sesshoumaru blinked, Where'd that come from? He shook his head, He couldn't think of his friend like that. Kagura stole a glance at her watch. She gasped. "Ohhh," She whined. "It's over already?" She gave him a pouting look that would have been cute if he didn't have his bestfriend in his head. Sesshoumaru gave a slight smile, trying to look disappointed. She got up from her seat but he caught her hand. "This one wishes for you to meet his Bestfriend." He said. Kagura nodded excitedly. "I would love to!" She gave him a bright smile. She bent down, giving him a long passionate kiss. "Bye," She sighed, pecking his lips again. Sesshoumaru watched silently as she walked away.

* * *

Boing. Boing. Twitch. Boing. Twitch. B-boing. Boing..Boing.. Boi- Snap! "Shippo! Darling, sweetie, Honey!" Kagome said in a sugarcoated tone, teeth clenched. "Kagome can't study with all this noise, Kay?" She asked with a bright smile. Shippo nodded and ran off. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. She was so glad her mom didn't want grandchildren, Kids were so hard to entertain. (A/n: Or so she thinks...) She looked down at her broken pencil with irritation. Looking over at the couch she frowned, The pillows were thrown off and the seat cushions were in disarray.

**Chnck! ** "Uh-oh," Shippo squeaked. Kagome heard. "Oh,Shiiiipoooo? What happened?" She asked, trying to sound innocent. "N-nothing!" You can always tell when someone is lying, Their voice gets higher, they begin to sweat. Or they say stuff too quickly. " You broke a dish," She stated. "No I didn't!", He whined. Kagome let a smile light up her face. She used to lie alot when she was a kid. "Kagome!" Kaogme squealed in suprise and fell out of her chair, feet up. She jumped up and gave the young boy a half-hearted glare. He gave her a sheepish smile. "Why do you hide?" He asked all of the sudden, It just...came out. Kagome looked confused, "What do you mean hide?" She asked. "I can smell it," He pointed to his nose. "The magic that surrounds you, creating the image you want... The image you use to hide the truth." His eyes held wisdom beyond his years. Kagome began to sweat, He could smell it? Did...did that mean Sesshoumaru coud aswell? Then..why hadn't he mentioned it? Was he waiting for the right time to bring it up? Kagome ran a hand through her hair, a nervous habit. Shippo could practically taste the nervousness and fear coming off of her in waves, It made him feel queasy. "How can you smell it?" She asked suddenly, trying not to stutter.

Shippo gave a proud smile and exclaimed, "I'm a kitsune! I can feel and see all illusions 'cause my papa said Kitsunes were illusion masters!" He beamed up at her with such pride she couldn't help but pick him up and cuddle him, cooing little words into his ear. A vibration at her hip caused her to gasp in alarm and drop the poor kit to the floor. "Owwwie..." He complained from his place on the floor. Kagome looked down at her hip to find her cellphone, happily vibrating away. She had the urge to throw it at the wall and shatter it into a million tiny pieces.

Instead of destroying her phone she picked it up and greeted with a calm, "Hello?" She was expecting her mother. "Kagome." It was faar from her mom. "Sesshoumaru." A slight pause. "I wish to speak with you." His voice always warmed her up and chilled her at the same time. "Proceed." A rare chuckle greeted her keen ears. Was...was he laughing? "Something funny?" A hint of amusement slithered into her own voice. He let out a cough, clearing his throat and covering his laughing. "Meet at this ones house." His voice had changed back to his cool tone. "Perhaps," She teased. Another pause, she could tell a silver brow raised in suprise. "No perhaps, A Yes Sesshoumaru-sama would suffice." He spoke. She let out a small snort, "Yes Sesshoumaru-_sama_, Right away Seshoumaru-_sama,_" She drawled, her voice holding mockery and titlt of a teasing edge to it. "Very good, _Slave_." She could tell he was having fun with this. "Good day, _Master._" She ended the conversation with a click of a button, not giving him a chance to continue. She gave into the urge... She chucked the phone at the wall, only to have it land on the floor with a small, soundles plop.

Shippo looked up with wide,curious eyes. "You're a slave?" She gave him a silent smile. "No sweetie." She shook her head, Her? A slave to Sesshoumaru? Ha! "Ooooh! I get it," His eyes lit up, "You guys are in love! Are you gonna kiss and make up?" Kagome turned red at the thought of kissing Seshoumaru... 'Well... He does have nice, warm, lus- NO! Bad kagome! Babadbad! No thinking of Seshoumaru like that! Why would he like you anyway? You're just his bestfriend.' Kagome gave a pitiful sigh, That's right... She was _just _his bestfriend.

_'Could he ever think of me as more than that?'

* * *

_

_**Amarioko: Okay... I know you don't like me.. And are probably mad that I haven't updated in forever... but I've been busy. But here you go. Bam! another chapter of this story! Mwehehehe. **_


End file.
